


The (Ω) Brothel

by TheMetaphysical



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetaphysical/pseuds/TheMetaphysical
Summary: Omegaverse/adult AU





	1. Zhan Zheng Xi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird formatting >^<. This is my first time posting, so if anyone has any suggestions to make the text read better, or any thoughts about the story, please comment.

**Zhan Zheng Xi**

 

Zhan Zheng Xi was a workaholic alpha, so he didn't have time to date and find his true pair. Like any other citizen, he spent his days working and trying to stay healthy. And to release his sexual frustrations, he frequented omega brothels. This was where he was now.  


After filling out the nondisclosure and consent form, he was given a pamphlet of the omegas available for the evening. As a new customer, the hostess, a beta, had given Zhan Zheng Xi a guide of preferences, recommendations, and who was available at this point in the night. This was a male brothel, so there were 12 men, three of whom were taken, four of whom were about to be taken, and five who were still single.  


The brothel was small, recommended by a colleague earlier today. And since Zhan Zheng Xi had had a particularly stressful week, now was as good a time as any to try it out. Zhan Zheng Xi’s eyes referred back to the pamphlet. The names and personalities of the omegas were in a paragraph beside their pictures as they were in every brothel in the city.  


Zhan Zheng Xi looked towards the bar where one of the available omegas sat alone. He looked down at the pamphlet to identify him: Jian Yi.  


Zhan Zheng Xi took a seat next to him taking in his features, very fair skin, eyes, and hair. Where Zhan Zheng Xi always looked mad and his hair stuck up no matter how it was styled, this omega had round, soft, feminine eyes, and pale, curved eyebrows.  


The omega noticed him and smiled, staring, sipping his drink seductively. “Do you want to play with me?”  


Zhan Zheng Xi raised a lone eyebrow not at the overly flirtatious behavior, but at the at the overly flirtatious behavior, then noticing the alcoholic contents within the glass. “You’re allowed to drink?” Every other omega brothel he’d entered had strictly prohibited their employees from drinking on the job.  


The omega winked. “It’s a secret.” He put the glass down on the table, the condensation slipping from the glass onto the napkin beneath it. Jian Yi rested his chin in his hands. “I’m too nervous without it,” he said softly, sensitively, in a way that Zhan Zheng Xi liked.  


He pressed his thumb onto Jian Yi’s cheek, and Jian Yi squeezed his eye shut instinctively. “Your boss will know when he sees how red your face is.” Zhan Zheng Xi’s voice was mellow, controlled. At least for now.  


Jian Yi removed Zhan Zheng Xi’s hand from his face and compared the sizes, then laced their fingers together. “Your hands are so big,” he murmured.  


It was because Zhan Zheng Xi was an alpha. It would be a genetic impossibility for their bodies to be similar in size.  


Jian Yi smiled small. “You’re my first alpha client, so be gentle.” Jian Yi teased, biting one of Zhan Zheng Xi’s fingers.  


Zhan Zheng Xi had discerned that this omega was indeed drunk by the physicality of their current interaction in the lobby. Business in a brothel was usually kept brief and professional until the two parties arrived at their rented rooms.  


He cupped Jian Yi’s face and pulled his lower lip down with his thumb. There was something about the naivete and easygoingness of this omega, demonstrated through his careless drunkenness, that was especially alluring to Zhan Zheng Xi. “Why am I the first?”  


He opened his mouth, then closed it again. “... Guess." He looked back at his drink. "Life isn’t kind to omegas, so I have to be picky.”  


“You only accept betas and omegas?” He couldn’t have been in this profession for long if that was the case. Alphas were the most valued clientele of any business because they bought the most expensive items and they tipped well. And if the service was particularly good, you were recommended to their alpha friends who would come and buy more expensive items and tip well too.   


“It makes things easier. Alphas are intimidating and…” His voice trailed off. _“Mean.”_  


“I could be mean,” Zhan Zheng Xi said seriously. All alphas had the gene for aggression.  


Jian Yi shook his head. “You’re not. An omega sixth sense tells me you’re a nice alpha.” He smiled small and tapped his fingers on the glass, causing more droplets of condensation to fall.  


In an instant, Jian Yi downed the rest of his drink. “I’m ready if you are.”  


Zhan Zheng Xi had almost forgotten the purpose of talking to Jian Yi. He had never talked to an omega for so long.  


He nodded, and Jian Yi led him out of the lobby and inside an elevator to a room on the 18th floor. The room was red and velvety with a small bathroom, and a small window, but the main attraction was the bed, for obvious reasons.  


Even with all the attentive furnishings, this was the shabbiest brothel Zhan Zheng Xi had ever spent his money in. Twelve was a small number of working escorts in any brothel, let alone a male brothel, the unpopular choice.  
< /p>

Zhan Zheng Xi felt a bit poorly for the naive omega working in such a shoddy room.  


Standing behind Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi could see over the top of his head where his fine platinum hair parted down the middle and framed his cheeks. Jian Yi turned around suddenly and stared at Zhan Zheng Xi for a beat. “I forgot to ask your name.” He smiled a bit drunkenly.  


“Zhan Zheng Xi.”  


“Zhan Zheng Xi…” Jian Yi repeated. “Zhan Zheng Xi, Zhan Xixi.” He took a small step closer, and pushing himself onto his toes, kissed Zhan Zheng Xi lightly.  


Naturally, Zhan Zheng Xi took over from here, the alpha in him commanding him to lead the situation. Jian Yi followed Zhan Zheng Xi’s direction and spoke when Zhan Zheng Xi began removing the layers to his suit.  


“Do you have a condom?” Jian Yi asked drowsily, shifting around on the bed. He had walked away from the door where Zhan Zheng Xi was standing, clearly comfortable in the room.  


Zhan Zheng Xi took one out of his pocket, opening it and walking over to Jian Yi.  


Jian Yi smiled. “That’s what I mean.”  


Zhan Zheng Xi, with the garments covering his torso gone, unzipped his pants and placed the condom on. Jian Yi crawled up to meet him at the edge of the bed and marveled at the size of Zhan Zheng Xi’s large, alpha penis.  


Jian Yi dutifully sucked him off, although penetration is the only requirement in the contract Zhan Zheng Xi had to sign.  


Zhan Zheng Xi took hold of Jian Yi’s hair and rocked his head back and forth. Omegas typically hated giving head, and almost never consented to it, but Jian Yi liked it.  


As an alpha, Zhan Zheng Xi could recover quickly, and after orgasming from head, he was soon on top of Jian Yi, kissing him again, but deeper and harder. Something unnamable was putting Zhan Zheng Xi into a sort of frenzy. He didn’t want to take Jian Yi’s clothes off, he wanted _to rip them to shreds._  


On the other end, Jian Yi wasn’t bothered at all by the sudden change in Zhan Zheng Xi, because Jian Yi had changed too. He was getting redder and louder the more Zhan Zheng Xi touched him.  


Zhan Zheng Xi inhaled into Jian Yi’s neck before biting his shoulder. Was he wearing cologne? He smelled good enough to eat and Zhan Zheng Xi found himself licking all over Jian Yi’s skin, biting and sucking until his hands had traveled far enough to reach Jian Yi’s rectum.  


“A new condom,” Jian Yi reminded, removing his pants with the aid of Zhan Zheng Xi.  


Zhan Zheng Xi replaced the used one as fast as possible, pushing Jian Yi’s legs as high up as they would go, so he could freely finger his rectum, but with one glance, that wasn’t necessary. Zhan Zheng Xi didn’t need to finger Jian Yi’s rectum because it was so lubricated it was _leaking_ onto the sheets as he gawked.  


But Zhan Zheng Xi’s surprise immediately faded after Jian Yi moaned, “put it in.”  


Inserting himself into Jian Yi was unlike any other Omega experience. Zhan Zheng Xi’s mind was consumed with thoughts of ejaculation. _Ejaculation, ejaculation, ejaculation_...on repeat with Jian Yi’s moans and smell circling together until he finally did ejaculate.  


But it wasn’t over that easily. Zhan Zheng Xi had recovered again, and atypically, so did Jian Yi. Again, and again, they went for hours until their bodies had calmed down and returned to normal, or so Zhan Zheng Xi thought. He wanted to keep going, but his body couldn’t perform anymore. Conversely, Jian Yi was as tempting as ever, and he got the feeling that if he could spare five minutes to eat, he would be able to do what he so desired: impregnate him.  


Jian Yi was nowhere close to sated. He was noticeably tired, yet still trying to reposition himself onto Zhan Zheng Xi’s limp carcass. He licked Zhan Zheng Xi’s chest, grinding on his hips. _“More~.”_  


Zhan Zheng Xi’s head hurt, but he wanted to keep going. Their bodies and the sheets were sticky and wet with semen, sweat, saliva and whatever else, to a nearly disgusting degree. Zhan Zheng Xi had never been pushed to this point, and still, his body tried to do what Jian Yi and he both wanted, but he was too physically exhausted.  


“What’s the matter?” Jian Yi stroked Zhan Zheng Xi’s penis, which wasn’t growing as he expected. “Why…” he started, then scrambled to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.  


Zhan Zheng Xi put a pillow over his head and flipped over. _Water, sleep, food,_ his brain was screaming at him. Lightheaded, he meandered to the bathroom, rapping on the door. Zhan Zheng Xi braced a hand on the wall to steady himself, so he didn’t fall over, and painstakingly late, Jian Yi opened the door. He was calm but scared.  


Zhan Zheng Xi stuck his whole head under the sink, drinking from the faucet until he felt he would burst.  


Jian Yi mumbled something unintelligible, but Zhan Zheng Xi ignored him and went back to the bed, where he collapsed until the morning.


	2. Zhan Zheng Xi

**Jian Yi**

 

Jian Yi had been very good at controlling his heat all his life. As an omega herself, his mother taught him how to hide it well. His cycle was always, _always_ regular, but suddenly it showed up unscheduled; he had gone into heat while he was with Zhan Zheng Xi last night.  


Jian Yi took his suppressants this morning and half a bottle in the panic that ensued last night. He was lucky Zhan Zheng Xi was too dehydrated to continue after Jian Yi realized what was going on. Replaying the events in his head, he couldn't believe he had sucked Zhan Zheng Xi off of his own volition. Usually, it was an unsatisfactory experience, but with Zhan Zheng Xi it was fantastic.   


Jian Yi had seen many occasions of an omega raped by an alpha just walking down the street; the laws weren’t strict enough to protect omegas from their cruel fate. But Jian Yi was especially cautious not to let that happen to him because his mother delivered him nine months after she was raped by an alpha.  


For his protection, Jian Yi used an omega pheromone blocking perfume he ordered on the black market, that was infused with alpha pheromones. The alpha pheromones combined with his omega pheromones, and let him smell like a beta and slip under any alpha’s radar.  


For three months, Jian Yi had worked as a garbage man when he dropped out of high school, then as a waiter for another three months. He knew he was ill-fated as an independent omega, working the shitty omega jobs nobody else wanted. He would always be struggling to survive and struggling to seem invisible to alphas. The only way he could even have a chance at a better life would be if he bonded with an alpha. But his case wasn’t special. This was a reality most unbonded omegas lived.  


His prostitution gig was safer than the other jobs, and paid a little bit more, but was just as condemned; anything an omega _touched_ was seen as worthless. As for now, he had only been in Brothel #34 for six weeks, but despite the danger of alphas, he didn’t want to quit.  


Jian Yi had done everything _but_ vowed to be independent, and a job at a brothel was as good as it was ever going to get.  


Jian Yi was hired as a virgin, so the boss let him start out with betas and omegas, but that wouldn’t be forever. Betas and omegas were few and far between. Alphas 90% of the customers. They were the ones that had the most reason to be in the brothel: they had more spending money and more lust for omegas than any beta or omega could ever hope to have.  


After all of his physical and mental preparation, Jian Yi thought he could finally handle an alpha as a client. His boss would not be happy to know he still wasn’t ready. But he couldn’t tell his boss he still wasn’t ready. He just had to endure it like everyone else who worked here did.  


The same questions were circulating through Jian Yi's head all day. What was it that caused last night’s heat? Was it because Zhan Zheng Xi was an alpha and Jian Yi wasn’t used to alphas? No, that didn’t make sense. He had never heard of anything like that happening. Would he lose his job if he couldn't have sex with an alpha? This was his biggest worry. His body wouldn’t be able to keep up with a heat every time he had sex with an alpha. He would either lose his job or die or exertion. Jian Yi cursed omegas and that he was stuck as one. He cursed the alpha who raped his mom and forced him to be born too.  


Whatever the reason for it, he couldn't take any clients in heat, so he couldn’t work for a week.  


Jian Yi had to stay away in his private room within the brothel until it passed.


	3. Zhan Zheng Xi

**Zhan Zheng Xi ******

 

When Zhan Zheng Xi had woken up the following morning, Jian Yi wasn't there. He took a shower, put his clothes back on, then left for work. He felt…oddly refreshed and confused about last night’s events. The $5,000 Jian Yi had cost was more than worth it. He was the average price of a normal prostitute, but twice as valuable. Zhan Zheng Xi’s only complaint was the time spent together; it wasn’t long enough. The brothel contracts detailed you would have the night together, which meant an omega would have to stay with Zhan Zheng Xi from when Zhan Zheng Xi bought the omega until daybreak.  


Jian Yi had left after three hours, and still at night, breaking the contract. Zhan Zheng Xi didn’t understand why he left, but he forgave Jian Yi anyway. He was, however, disappointed that he could have no pillow talk with Jian Yi. Alphas that visited the brothels really didn’t have much time for anything besides work, so going to a brothel was their social life for some, and pillow talk with an omega could be as therapeutic as talking to a friend. This applied to Zhan Zheng Xi. He particularly wanted to spend more time with Jian Yi seeing as how attracted Zhan Zheng Xi was to him.  


As much as Zhan Zheng Xi wanted to be close to Jian Yi again, the extent to which he wanted to be with Jian Yi scared him. He didn't want to lose control and do something he would regret.  


  


As usual, Zhan Zheng Xi had become consumed with his work, and there was always a lot of work to do. He was the CEO of a publishing company, a title of which he inherited through his alpha mother.  


It was only during his lunch break that the colleague who recommended the brothel had asked him how it was.  


“You were right, it was good.” It was _too _good. “Tell me…” He wrung his hands, unsure of what to make of his thoughts. “When was the last time you were around an omega in heat?”  
__

Although his austere face said otherwise, Zhan Zheng Xi was an exception among alphas. He wasn't as aggressive nor egotistical as the rest. He hated that he could smell an omega from a beta from an alpha, how noticeably segregated the world was. He couldn’t stand the feeling of losing control of himself around an omega in heat. He did _not _want to take advantage of any unwilling omega.  
__

Zhan Zheng Xi’s father was an omega, which was one of the reasons why he didn't demean omegas like other alphas. Zhan Zheng Xi was lucky his parents had met naturally and were still together because that was not the norm. Most of the alphas Zhan Zheng Xi knew had alpha fathers and no mother they knew of.  


The first time was the last time. A girl from school was going through heat and he and four other alphas happened to be around at the same time. Zhan Zheng Xi would never forget what that felt like, to have your mind shut down and your body takes over. Thankfully, one of the teachers had intercepted before things had become too bad. He, like everyone, was trapped in his own body, a victim to the circumstances.  


He made sure the controlled environment of the brothel was the only time he encountered omegas.  


“Hmm…” His colleague scratched his head. “Maybe last summer. It was a kid on the train, first heat, a huge mess for everyone.”  


“Do the omegas at 34 wear a special...perfume?” Maybe that could explain Jian Yi’s drug-like scent.  


“No, they just smell like omegas.”  


All the clues were pointing to an omega heat, but Zhan Zheng Xi didn’t want to believe it. Why would he choose to have sex with a stranger during his heat? He was a prostitute, certainly, he had to be more cautious of these things. It wasn’t safe for either of them to perform when the possibility of accidentally bonding was so high.  


Regardless, heats came and went, and soon Jian Yi’s would go too, and Zhan Zheng Xi would be back at Brothel #34 to try again. He liked Jian Yi’s goofy smile and carefree attitude, but especially how irresistible he smelled. 


	4. Jian Yi

**Jian Yi ******

 

********

The heat ensuing after Jian Yi’s night with Zhan Zheng Xi wasn’t normal, nor as strong. It was just the beginning of a heat cycle, a warning. That was the only way Jian Yi could describe it. The heat that followed wasn’t as intense as usual, and it stopped after two days. The fact that Jian Yi was able to break away and stop mid-sex was proof that it was weakened. If it was a true heat, there’s no doubt they would have bonded, and Jian Yi would have been rejected and left destitute. No way would an alpha accept a random omega they had accidentally bonded with.  


Besides, Jian Yi had no interest in bonding with an alpha. They were a liability.

  


Most omega brothels were in omega neighborhoods, including Brothel #34. After being in heat and depressed and holed up in his room for a few days, Jian Yi thought it better to cheer himself up and spend the last of his commision from Zhan Zheng Xi on his favorite sweet. This meant leaving the security of the brothel. But the artificial heat had ended yesterday, so if he played it safe and wore his pheromone blocking perfume, there was nothing to worry about.  


As Jian Yi was eyeing the bars of chocolate and cream puff pastries, he sensed an alpha in the store. This was omega territory, a safe space away from Alphas, but it was just like an alpha to encroach upon what wasn’t his and reclaim it.  


Out of the corner of his eye, at the opposite end of the aisle, Jian Yi saw him, rolling a can over in his hand. Even if you didn’t see them, alphas were recognizable because they just _smelled...demanding. _  
__

__

__Jian Yi had been looking too long, and the alpha had noticed him, looking his way. He felt panicky. Could he tell Jian Yi was an omega? Was his cologne strong enough? Alphas didn’t like omegas, so why was he here anyway?  
_ _

____

Jian Yi pretended to look at the packaged food in front of him, hoping the alpha would move on, but he didn’t. He was upon Jian Yi in a matter of seconds, and Jian Yi gulped as he turned his head to look back at him.  


Although he had dark circles under his eyes, his face was striking in that evil way all alphas possessed, but this alpha seemed slightly _more _evil than the rest.__  


“Hey,” he said, his black eyes glittering. “I thought this was an omega neighborhood. What’s a beta like you doing here?”  


Jian Yi was too scared to talk. Images of rape flashed before his eyes.  


The alpha pushed his black hair out of his face, a smug smile forming. “Cat got your tongue?”  


Jian Yi still said nothing.  


“Ok.” The alpha leaned against the shelves, towering above Jian Yi. “I wanted to know if you had a cigarette I could bum? I’ll give you two dollars for it. They're all out up front.”  


Jian Yi was trying to find his voice and tell the alpha he didn’t smoke, but it was taking too long. The alpha stopped smiling and eyed him up and down, inhaling once, then grabbing Jian Yi by the collar and inhaling into his hair the second time. “You...you’re an omega.” He pulled back, but he still had Jian Yi by the collar. “Why are you hiding?”  


Jian Yi hadn’t found his voice, but he found his adrenaline instead, and ran, out of the grocery store and all the way home.


	5. Zhan Zheng Xi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! this chapter is KINKY

**Zhan Zheng Xi ******

 

********

Zhan Zheng Xi didn’t know much about omega heats and their duration, so he decided to wait a respectful two weeks before returning to Brothel #34.  


But before this venture, he still needed to release his frustrations. After what happened last time, he didn’t dare ask his colleague for any more recommendations, so he chose one he was familiar with.  


Instead, Zhan Zheng Xi went to a brothel he’d visited occasionally, Brothel #7. The brothels in the top 15 were renown as the best. After 15, the ranking stopped having a meaning and they were all just brothels.  


At Brothel #7 there were 22 options and all were female. Zhan Zheng Xi had gotten off of work late, as always, so most were already taken. Skimming the menu again, it appeared _all _were taken, but one.__  


“She’s new,” the hostess, beta, commented. “But she’s come highly recommended.”  


“I’ll take her.” Zhan Zheng Xi gave in easily. He wasn’t a preferential person, but he couldn’t push away the feeling that he wished it was Jian Yi he would be spending the night with.  


A redheaded girl sashayed up to him and Zhan Zheng Xi gave a curt nod in acknowledgment.  


He followed her into the elevator in silence. She chose floor number 23.  


She asked his name, but it was only for formality's sake. He told her and they stood in silence again. “You’re the only person that never asked about my name.”  


Zhan Zheng Xi hadn’t bothered to look at the name on the brochure. “What’s your name?”  


“Didn’t even bother to look,” she muttered sourly. “Mo Guanshan,” she repeated louder. “My father wanted a boy. If you don’t like that name, my other clients call me Huan.”  


“Guanshan’s fine.”  


Inside the room was nice and more expensive, as expected of a #7 brothel.  


“Do you want to do the honors?” Mo Guanshan moved her long hair out of the way and faced away from Zhan Zheng Xi.  


Zhan Zheng Xi pulled the zipper down her dress, his fingers brushing against her skin. He kissed her shoulders and neck, the omega scent most powerful so close to the skin. He pulled the rest of her dress down then used his alpha strength to throw her onto the bed, something he had imagined he would do with Jian Yi the next time he saw him. Mo Guanshan was surprised, then not too happy about being tossed, her body suddenly in the air, then smacking against the mattress.  


“Sorry,” Zhan Zheng Xi muttered, not realizing how pent up he was. He guessed Mo Guanshan was saying something about how shitty alphas were in her mind by the look on her face.  


She began removing her bra and underwear and Zhan Zheng Xi began undressing as well.  


An omega female wasn’t particularly different from a male; they were generally both soft and demure, physically and mentally. Their sex organs were only slightly different, but their bodies both served the same purpose: bearing children. All females were generally made the same, the large exception being with alpha females who could possess a penis.  


Mo Guanshan was commanding for an omega, and Zhan Zheng Xi’s instincts were telling him to pin her down and have his way with her instead of letting her push him down and ride him. She had large breasts and a vagina, whereas Jian Yi didn’t, and Zhan Zheng Xi could feel the difference when she grinded against him. But instead about Jian Yi, Zhan Zheng Xi put his mind on autopilot and let his body do the work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Mo Guan Shan a girl lol


	6. Jian Yi

**Jian Yi **  
****

********

  


Jian Yi needed to suck it up and try, try for the sake of his job. He had attempted to block all his fears about alphas away and after much pushing from his boss, agreed to work the night just like everybody else, taking whichever customer approached them: alpha, beta, or omega.  


As he loitered around the lobby, he was suddenly struck with fear. The alpha from the grocery store had entered. Jian Yi had barely noticed he came in a small party of four. He was glued to the ground, and just like last time, couldn’t look away.  


The alpha was distracted, playing on his phone and talking to his friends, not yet seeing Jian Yi’s scared form from across the room.  


“Jian Yi.” His boss had put a hand on his shoulder. “What’re you doing? Go talk to those customers who just walked in.”  


Jian Yi gulped and walked over there. There were two other omegas trying to make conversation, but the alpha from the store wasn’t interested.  


As Jian Yi approached, he could feel himself shaking. “Hi,” he said nervously, hiding behind his coworker. He completely avoided looking at the alpha from the store, instead talking to the same alphas his coworkers were talking to. Just as Jian Yi began to feel slightly comfortable, did he feel a hand on his shoulder. Turning to his left, he saw the alpha from the store grinning at him.  


“I don’t think I introduced myself properly last time. I’m He Tian.”  


Jian Yi gulped, looking at the other single alpha for help, who was too busy talking to the hostess to notice him. “I can’t-”  


“Too bad. I already rented you for the night...Jian Yi.”  


Jian Yi was panicking. Could he handle another alpha? Would he go into heat again? Even though the heat had begun in an unnatural way, Jian Yi had been extremely lucky Zhan Zheng Xi hadn’t tried to bond with him. He wasn’t sure if He Tian would do the same.  


His domineering attitude fit the alpha stereotype, and Jian Yi could smell his alpha pheromones stronger than the others. He wasn’t like Zhan Zheng Xi at all.  


Looking at his boss for one last route of escape, he pointed towards the elevators, and Jian Yi gave up. Jian Yi headed towards the elevator with He Tian following. He led him into his room on the 18th floor and cringed when he heard the door close behind him.  


He could feel He Tian looming behind him. “Um-” but Jian Yi was cut short when he felt He Tian rest his chin on top of Jian Yi’s head and wrap his hands atop his shoulders.  


“Scared?”  


He was. He Tian was only the second alpha Jian Yi had to entertain. He was scared of He Tian as a person, and scared of going through another heat.  


“You should be,” he warned. “I like it rough.”  


Jian Yi shivered. He could feel He Tian move the hair covering his neck. “You smell really good.” He teethed Jian Yi’s scent glands and Jian Yi stopped breathing.  


He Tian flipped Jian Yi around to face him, his hands still running over his neck and scent glands. “But you’re cute, so I might go easy on you.”  


At the mention of that possibility, Jian Yi pleaded his case. “I’ve only had one alpha experience before.”  


“You act like it.” His smile was sinister. Jian Yi did not feel comforted by it.  


He Tian had a large penis like Zhan Zheng Xi did and drove it right into Jian Yi’s rectum like Zhan Zheng Xi did, but this time he wasn’t as lubricated as before. It hurt a bit like He Tian warned, but regardless, He Tian felt better than any betas or omegas, something Jian Yi assumed was an alpha trait. But he wasn’t causing any biological changes in Jian Yi like Zhan Zheng Xi had. For this, Jian Yi was grateful, and he finally felt like he could relax for the night.  


He had expected He Tian to be cruel, and he was, biting and bruising Jian Yi’s body and mouth. The real problem was that He Tian kept fussing over Jian Yi’s scent glands. It was making him nervous He Tian would try to bond with him.  


Jian Yi put a hand over them. “He Tian-”  


But He Tian didn’t like being told what to do and bit the area right below Jian Yi’s scent glands in warning. “I’m not going to bond with you.” He spoke into Jian Yi’s ear. “You just smell really good,” he said before licking and teething the glands again.  


Jian Yi would be lying if he said it didn’t feel good, but it was scary to know what could happen if He Tian wasn’t careful.  


  


He Tian lit a cigarette when it was over, then smiled menacingly at Jian Yi. “I wanna see you tomorrow. You can drop by my place can’t you?”  


Jian Yi had never performed callboy duties before but was sure he had no other choice. “I guess so…”  


He Tian just smiled. “Perfect.”


	7. Zhan Zheng Xi

Zhen Zheng Xi

Alphas and omegas didn't frequent the same areas or stores so Zhan Zheng Xi was surprised to find Jian Yi leaving a swanky apartment building he knew Jian Yi didn't live in.  
Zhan Zheng Xi had just dropped one of his contracted authors off from a long, late lunch, and was now on his way home. If he hadn’t taken this detour on the west side of the city, he wouldn't have seen Jian Yi exit from the glass doors of the building’s lobby.  
Zhan Zheng Xi stared, his eyebrows furrowed. He rolled down the window to the passenger side of his Bentley. “Jian Yi!” He called to catch his attention.  
Jian Yi looked up from his phone, startled, and whipped his head around until he saw Zhan Zheng Xi.  
“Zhan Zheng Xi…” He walked over and gave a smile and a wave.  
“What are you doing here?” Zhan Zheng Xi inquired, looking through the lobby windows to see if the owner of the apartment Jian Yi had visited was still there.  
His eyes went wide, then he looked away uncomfortably. “I was working.”  
Zhan Zheng Xi knew what he was talking about: a home visit. He had never wanted an omega that badly before, but the thought of Jian Yi in his home could change his mind.  
It had only been a week and a half, but as neither of them was showing symptoms, Zhan Zheng Xi assumed Jian Yi’s estrus was over.  
“Do you live in this building too?”  
“I don't.”  
“But you live around here, don't you? Must be nice,” he pouted, staring longingly at Zhan Zheng Xi’s luxury car.  
“It's fine.”  
“Um,” Jian Yi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I should be going now, uh, stop by the brothel, whenever. I had fun last time.”  
Zhan Zheng Xi didn’t want him to go. He cursed himself for being so naturally curt. He wanted Jian Yi to stay so he could figure out his irrepressible attraction to him. It was late, and even though Zhan Zheng Xi had an informal phone call meeting waiting for him at home, he could cancel. But Zhan Zheng Xi wasn’t really one for dates. What could he say to get Jian Yi to spend time with him?  
Jian Yi’s stomach grumbled. He had just had sex, of course he was hungry. “Have you had dinner?”  
Jian Yi shook his head no.  
“Let me buy you some.”  
Jian Yi looked around, uncomfortable with the area. “I don’t know if I’m allowed to.”  
“You can blame it on me. I’ll take you wherever you want to go.”  
“I haven’t been to many restaurants...” Unmated omegas were generally poor. Zhan Zheng Xi chastised himself again for being so inconsiderate.  
“Is traditional food ok?” Jian Yi nodded in consent and Zhan Zheng Xi held open the car door for Jian Yi. He sent a few emails to reschedule the meeting, then turned his attention to Jian Yi, who was looking out the window, back into the apartment lobby.  
Zhan Zheng Xi was a bit jealous, an unusual emotion to feel towards a prostitute.  
What could he say? He was sure Jian Yi didn't want to see him again after what happened last time. estrus and bonding were serious things. They hardly knew each other, so was it really worth the risk? But since things were normal again and Jian Yi was working, Zhan Zheng Xi figured it was safe to be near him. Jian Yi even said he ‘had fun’, so what was the harm?

Inside the restaurant, Zhan Zheng Xi ordered for both of them and Jian Yi’s eyes went wide when he saw the large spread before him. Zhan Zheng Xi wasn’t very hungry, so he picked at his food; on the other hand, Jian Yi was voracious, eating fast and a lot.  
Before the food had arrived, Jian Yi was noticeably uncomfortable in a dining room full of mostly alphas, so Zhan Zheng Xi was glad the food was there to distract him.  
“Wow, that was great!” Jian Yi put his hands on his stomach, smiling. He looked up at Zhan Zheng Xi. “Thanks a lot for the treat~.”  
“No problem.” Zhan Zheng Xi looked down at his uneaten steamed pork buns, then back up at Jian Yi. At least someone was enjoying himself.  
“You’re the nicest alpha I’ve ever met. I’m sure any beta or omega girl would like you, so why do you still go to brothels?” Jian Yi scooped up a pork bun from Zhan Zheng Xi’s plate and scarfed it down. Zhan Zheng Xi was taken aback by his boldness in both question and action. He was surprised, but he didn’t mind Jian Yi asking personal questions, he wanted to ask Jian Yi a lot too, but Zhan Zheng Xi was far from verbose.  
Zhan Zheng Xi smiled for the first time. He appreciated the compliment, even if it was made in ignorance. As if niceness had anything to do with finding a mate. “I’m very busy. It wouldn’t be fair to my partner if I were always working.”  
“You should smile more. It makes you look, um,” Jian Yi coughed, looking up, embarrassed. “More handsome.”  
Zhan Zheng Xi was surprised to say the least, considering he found himself pretty average looking. But this coming from the omega he had been recently obsessed with, made him even happier.

“Wow...it’s so big.” Jian Yi commented on the size of Zhan Zheng Xi’s house before he stared at the collection of black and white photographs in a glass case near the door of Zhan Zheng Xi’s apartment. All it took to lure him here was the mention of chocolate cake in Zhan Zheng Xi’s fridge.  
“These pictures are pretty~.”  
“I wanted to be a photographer a while ago.”  
“I’m sure you would have been great.” Jian Yi smiled goofily.  
Zhan Zheng Xi felt a strange urge to touch Jian Yi, something that he felt when they were in the car. He had ignored it before, but chose not to now, putting a hand on Jian Yi’s neck, dangerously close to his scent glands. Jian Yi closed his eyes and let Zhan Zheng Xi kiss him. They kissed for less than 30 seconds when Zhan Zheng Xi’s eyes flew open.  
It was happening again, the estrus.  
Zhan Zheng Xi yanked himself away, covering his mouth and nose with his hands. Jian Yi just had an estrus a week and a half ago, why was he having another?  
“Zhan Zheng Xi,” Jian Yi moaned, removing his hat and cardigan. “Why’s it so hot?” Jian Yi threw himself back onto Zhan Zheng Xi, touching his scent glands and kissing his cheek.  
“Stop!” Zhan Zheng Xi threw Jian Yi off him, and stepped away, covering his nose with his hands again.  
But Jian Yi followed, unphased. “Where are you going?”  
“You have to leave,” Zhan Zheng Xi hissed, retreating to his bedroom. Jian Yi had backed him against the farthest corner in the wall, and it was taking everything in Zhan Zheng Xi not to touch Jian Yi.  
“Leave?” Jian Yi whined, trying to undo the buttons on Zhan Zheng Xi’s suit.  
“The closet,” Zhan Zheng Xi huffed. “Get inside the closet and take your clothes off.”  
“Why not here?” Jian Yi asked, stripping where he stood.  
“Just...go to the closet.” Before Zhan Zheng Xi’s will dissolved, he needed to get Jian Yi the hell away from him. But before that, he needed to be sure Jian Yi was safe.  
Jian Yi waddled over, and Zhan Zheng Xi began layering clothes on top of him. He couldn’t let Jian Yi go home smelling so strong, so good. Surely he would be attacked, and that was the last thing Zhan Zheng Xi wanted, so he was covering Jian Yi’s scent with his own.  
Jian Yi had quieted down, and it seemed like he was regaining his awareness. “What are you doing?” He said, afraid.  
“Hiding your scent.” Zhan Zheng Xi was still struggling. With two shirts a jacket, hat, and scarf, he was finished. “Please, go now.”  
“Thank You,” Jian Yi called after, hurrying out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of formatting consistency :p


End file.
